The First And Only Warrior's Halloween
by Mistytail
Summary: Firestar has an idea... we should all be scared.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally putting this story up here. Only took me a year...**

**Part two will be up by tomorrow for sure. (Since I have already written parts 1-4.) However, I need ideas on how to end it... *hinthint***

**Warriors does not belong to me or Firestar. ****_If it belonged to Firestar, Thunderclan would have a ping-pong team._**

*The leaders are up on their tree, ready to begin the gathering*

Firestar: Ok… um… time for the gathering to start! I have important ne-

Onestar: WAIT! ME GO FIRST!

Firestar: Um… ok.

Onestar: I SAW … A RABBIT!

Clan cats: *gasp*

Firestar: Anyways, onto the important news…

Blackstar: NO! I GOT MUCH MORE IMPORTANT NEWS!

Firestar: …

Blackstar: GUESS WHAT?

Clan cats: WHAT?

Firestar: _Really?_

Blackstar: I recently painted the great tree black, because that is the best color ever! ^^. _On a side note, we also have taken in a loner named Holly who forgot everything in her life due to a rock falling on her head._

Onestar: But don't you mostly have white fur other than on your feet?

Blackstar:

Firestar: WELL, since no one seems to care about my news, Mistystar, would you like to go?

Mistystar: *snore*

*5 minutes later*

Mistystar: Huh? Oh, nothing to report.

Firestar: Yay, it's my turn! I mean… I have just thought of a new idea (_that I stole from some two-legs)_. We are going to have… Halloween!

Clans cats: … O_o

Blackstar: O_o

Purdy (in Thunderclan camp): You see, when' I was a youngin', I used to love Halloween. My two-leg used to dress me every year on that day. You see one year, I was a…

Mousefur (in Thunderclan camp): O_o…

*Back at the gathering*

Firestar: It's a great idea! You see, two-legs used to do it to ward away dark spirits, and _since the Dark Forest is rising and trying to kill everyone and take over the clans, _I thought this would be a great idea! So, here is how it works. All the apprentices and young warriors will dress up in a costume, and then they will start in their own clan's territory, and travel to any or all of the other three clans. The clan's warriors will be inside their territory, and will try to scare the young cats away with any means necessary. If the apprentice/young warrior is brave enough and makes it to the clan camp without being scared away, the clan leader must present them with a piece of prey!

Blackstar: WHAT? I WILL NOT GIVE UP ANY PREY! I already ate it all...

Clan cats: *awkward moment*

Firestar: Don't worry Blackstar. You can hunt for some more sometime. The Halloween event will start on the next full moon, in place of the gathering. It's not like we actually do anything important here anyways, right?

*Mothwing and Rowanclaw are playing ping-pong*

Firestar: Ok then. So as I was saying, the warriors/apprentices brave enough to get prey will take it back to their own camp, then go out to another clan camp. Each cat may only go to each clan camp once, and cats are allowed to travel in groups. Everyone must return to their own clan's territory before dawn. Also, it will be much more fun if you make your territory look really spooky. Ok, any questions?

Foxleap: Wait… we get to dress up? :D  
*All the cats cheer*

Firestar: Yep, anymore questions?

*crickets chirping*

Firestar: Yes, cricket?

Cricket #815416: Can we do it too? Please? PRETTY PLEASE?

Firestar: NO. Ok, the gathering is now over. See you in a moon! And don't forget your costume!

Mistystar: Firestar, this is an epic idea! I love it! 3

Firestar: *grin*

Sandstorm: …


	2. Chapter 0

*In Thunderclan camp, one quarter moon before Halloween*

Firestar: Brambleclaw! Take a patrol out to make the territory spookier! You know, make scratches on the trees, find spiders, stuff like that. Just do it!

Brableclaw: Ok Firestar!

Firestar: Thronclaw! I want you to journey past the clan territories and bring me a badger! That will scare those apprentices good…

Thornclaw: Um…ok. _Finally, my dream quest!_

Firestar: Jayfeather, do you have any cobwebs?

Jayfeather: Yeah, what for?

*Hazeltail walks into camp badly wounded by a dog*

Hazeltail: *is badly hurt* Owww…

Firestar: Can I use all of your cobwebs? I need them to make the entrance look spookier.

Jayfeather: Go ahead. I'm going swimming in the lake.

Firestar: … _ok…_

* * *

*Blossamfall is in the Medicine Cat's Den with Briarlight and Millie*

Millie: So Briarlight, what do you want to be for Halloween?

Briarlight: You know I can't go out. Maybe I will just stay in camp and hand out prey, or help Jayfeather find the stick he is always talking about in his sleep-

*Blossamfall walks over*

Blossamfall: Hey mom… I was wondering if you could get me a horse costume for Halloween?

Cherrykit: RANDOM MOMENT OF RANDOMNESS

Millie: Hmmmm… that's a great idea, sweetie! I will get you one right away! *Runs off to Cat-Mart*

Blossamfall: *happiest moment of life*

*Millie comes back with two horse costumes, one carriage, and a princess dress*

Millie: Look what I got you! A horse costume, and you can pull around Briarlight in a carriage for her costume!

Blossamfall:

Bumblestripe: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD (x111)

Millie: Don't worry, Blossamfall couldn't pull the carriage alone, so I got you a matching horse costume too! . Anyways, see you later!

Bumblestripe: …

Briarlight: …

Blossomfall: …

Bumblestripe: Let's never think of this again.

* * *

Jayfeather: *whistles* *sorts herbs**notices that he cannot really whistle*

Lionblaze: JAYFEATHER JAYFEATHER JAYFEATHER JAYFEATHER JAYFEATHER JAYFEATHER JAYFEATHER JAYFEATHER-

Jayfeather: What?

Mousewhisker: Want to come costume shopping with me?

Jayfeather: Where did Lionblaze go?

Mousewhisker: To go play ping-pong with Heathertail.

Mousewhisker: Wanna go costume shopping with me?

Jayfeather: I really don't wan-

Rock: JAYFEATHER. A NEW PROPHECY HAS COME. YOU MUST FIND A COSTUME TO SAVE THE CLANS AND DESTROY THE DARK FOREST.

Jayfeather: Wha-?

Rock: GO NOW! HURRY!

*Jayfeather runs to Cat-Mart*

*Mousewhisker hands Rock $5.00*

Mousewhisker: Thanks dude.

Rock: Anytime.

**Decided to split part two into two parts and leave you in anticipation... I think I will be adding part two of two sometime tonight. (And it is my favorite chapter of the whole story. Exciting!)**


	3. Chapter -1

Leafstar: Hey Thunderclan! What's up?

Firestar: Hey Leafstar! *high-paw*

Leafstar: Hey Sandstorm!

Sandstorm: Hey… *backs away*

Graystirpe: Wait… you left me alone as leader in Thunderclan for four moons to go meet HER?

Firestar: … Nope. I just… erm, I… play ping-pong with her in my ping-pong club. Yeah…

Leafstar: So anyways, Starclan sent me a dream and told me to drag my whole clan out here to participate in Halloween.

* * *

Bluestar: (No we didn't…)

Yellowfang: (Yeah, the Dark Forest sent the dream out to get all the clans together so they could be destroyed. Don't you watch SCN?)

Bluestar: (What?)

Yellowfang: (Starclan News… geez, sometimes you can be so old…)

Bluestar: (Wait… what were we talking about?)

Yellowfang: (… I don't know.)

Bluestar: (… Wanna go send random cats weird dreams and prophecies?)

Yellowfang: (… Ok ^^)

* * *

Graystripe: Wait… a clan?

Firestar: Wait… I never told you about that?...

Cherrykit: Yeah, Skyclan.

Firestar: o_O… Cherrykit…?

Cherrykit: Yep, I know all about it. Some sparkly cats- probably trying to be vampires for Halloween- came to me in a dream last night and told me about it all. They said something about me being the fourth… what does that mean?

Firestar: The fourth… the fourth… where have I heard that before…

Rock: _Yes! Firestar is about to figure out the prophecy!_

Firestar: Oh yeah! We need a fourth person on our ping-pong team, do you want to join?

Cherrykit: RANDOM MOMENT OF RAND- Oh wait, yes! ^^

Rock: (*headcave*)

* * *

Jayfeather: Oh my… *stares at giant Halloween section*

Mousewhisker: Wait… how can you stare if you're blind?

Brambleclaw: May I help you?

Jayfeather: Brambleclaw, you work here?

Brambleclaw: … Yeah, I work here…

Jayfeather: I didn-

Brambleclaw: MAY I HELP YOU?!

Mousewhisker: Yes, we are picking out Halloween costumes!

Jayfeather: Yes, I MUST COMPLETE THE PROPHECY!

Brambleclaw:… Mmmk. So, what are you thinking about buying?

Jayfeather: Something not weird…

Mousewhisker: Do you have any Harry Pawter costumes?

Jayfeather: Bu-

Brambleclaw: Yep, we do! We have one Harry costume and one Ron costume! The costumes each cost $12143, and by the way, they are non re-fundable.

Jayfeather: No tha-

Mousewhisker: This is perfect! I will be Harry Pawter, and you can be Ron! We'll take them! *scans credit card*

Brambleclaw: Thanks for the purchase! *Runs off to break room eating a doughnut*

Jayfeather:… Oh great.

* * *

Leafstar: You're a wizard, Harrykit.

Harrykit: O_O

* * *

Thronclaw: Firestar, do you still want the badger? *holds giant bloodthirsty badger*

Firestar: Yep, go ahead and release it into the forest. We will have the scariest of all the territories…

Thornclaw: We should put Mousefur in the woods too. She would scare those apprentices good…

Firestar: OMSC good idea! *huggles* You are my new deputy!

Brambleclaw: *explodes*

Mousefur: Crazy youngins, always exploding over little things…

Sorreltail: Since when does Firestar say OMSC?

Brackenfur: I have come to a conclusion that we are the only sane cats here.

* * *

Mistystar: Wow Firestar, you have great ideas!

Firestar: *happiest moment of life*

Spottedleaf + Sandstorm: :(

* * *

**What's up with all the ping-pong references? Truthfully, I have no idea.**

**I wrote most of this over a year ago, and since then, I have found that I am not nearly as... well, spoofy. So I am in a great need of ideas for the final part (Which should be during Halloween.). Got a good scene? Please do tell.**


	4. Chapter -2

*Right before Halloween- Thunderclan camp*

*The apprentices and warriors are gathered in camp in their costumes*

Firestar: Is everyone here? Here is the list of costumes:

*pulls out reading glasses and long scroll of paper*

*reads*

Firestar as an angry bird

Brambleclaw as an explosion

*Brambleclaw explodes*

Jayfeather as Ron

Mousewhisker as Harry Pawter

Hazeltail as…

*Hazeltail still wounded by the dog*

Hazeltail: Owww….

Firestar: … Wow, that's such a good costume! _It will scare them for sure!_

*continued*

Cindeheart as a … medicine cat

Lionblaze as a ninja

Dovewing as Julietpelt

Tigerheart as Romeofur

Ivypool as a zombie

Foxleap as a pirate

Icecloud as that cat from the Hunger Games

Toadstep as Lionblaze

Rosepetal as a vampire

Briarlight as a princess

Bumblestripe as a horse

Blossamfall as a horse

Starlingpaw as a clan leader (AKA- Starlingstar. Haha.)

* * *

Sandstorm: (To Squirrelflight) Why did Firestar and Brambleclaw dress up?

Squirrelflight: They wanted to.

Sandstorm: That makes no sense…

Squirrelflight: I stopped questioning them a long time ago…

* * *

Graystipe: Wait, why is Tigerheart here?

Firestar: It's the new Annoying Cats Exchange (ACE for short!) program between us and Shawdowclan. We gave them Berrynose and Spiderleg, and we got Tigerheart and Starlingpaw.

Graystripe: Is that a good deal?

*Starlingpaw licks all of Jayfeather's herbs*

Starlingpaw: EWW These herbs are so gross and terrible why would anyone want to take them or collect them or be a medicine cat or do anything with them other than maybe burn them which I would be perfectly happy to do infact I have a fire going in my den right now if you would let me go to Shawdowclan real quick but if I burned all the herbs than Jayfeather might get mad and we wouldn't want that now would we?

Firestar: …

*Blackstar laughs in Shawdowclan*

*Mousewhisker pokes Jayfeather with a stick*

Jayfeather: … Where did you get that stick?

Cherrykit: RANDOM MOMENT OF RANDOMNESS

Mousewhisker: It's my wand! You see, this loner named Holly from Shawdowclan was swimming in the lake for a reason she didn't know and she found a stick with little poke marks on it.

Graystripe: Did someone say poke? ... POKE FIGHT!

*No one moves*

All: …

Firestar: Let's get Halloween started!

*cheer* *cheer*

Firestar: Ok, ready… set… go!

*All the young cats rush off into the woods*

Mousefur: Wow… suddenly, it's so peaceful here. I think there has been a disturbance in the fabric of the universe…

Cherrykit: RANDOM MOMENT OF RANDOMNESS

Mousefur: … Nope, it's back to normal.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in Shadowclan…*

Blackstar: Would you like some tea, Spiderleg?

Spiderleg: Oh yes, I would very much like some. How about you, Berrynose?

Berrynose: Ah yes, tea! What a lovely drink, so kind of you to offer me some!

Blackstar: After this Halloween is over, would you be so kind as to stick around for a game of ping-pong?

Spiderleg: Ah yes, how kind of you!


	5. Chapter -3

*Cherrykit and Molekit are sitting outside the dens*

Cherrykit: *is thinking*

Molekit: Ditto.

Cherrykit: Idea!

Molekit: But that sounds too cliché.

Cherrykit: Unless… *thinks*

Molekit: *thinks*

Cherrykit: Great idea!

Molekit: Come on!

Sorreltail: *watching the kits* _Don't ask… don't ask…_

* * *

Purdy: Common Mousefur, we're going out into the forest.

Mousefur: *grumbles* _Why do we have to?_

Firestar: Because we need the terri- I mean, um… you always like going hunting, right?

*Firestar is getting into Angry Bird costume*

Firestar: Besides, we need all the help we can get!

Mousefur: What about all those Skyclan cats staying with us for Halloween?

Firestar: They're busy with other stuff.

*Firestar finishes putting on Angry Birds outfit*

Firestar: What do you think?

*Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains…*

Stoneteller (Crag): Did anyone else just get incredibly hungry?

* * *

*In the Dark Forest…*

Tigerstar: Who's ready to take over the clans?

All: WE ARE!

Tigerstar: We will destroy them all tonight! _Starting with Thunderclan…_

Tigerstar: I will start by scouting out Thunderclan territory. *poofs away*

All: *cheer* *cheer*!

* * *

*Back to the real world…*

*Nearly all the Thunderclan cats are together*

Lionblaze: Ok, which way are we going to go? Windclan or Shadowclan?

Almost everyone: Shadowclan!

Jayfeather: Um… _This can't be good…_

Lionblaze: If you want to come to Shadowclan, follow me!

*everyone follows Lionblaze but Mousewhisker and Jayfeather*

Jayfeather: _Whew… remember, this will complete the prophecy…_

Mousewhisker: _JAYFEATHERRRRRRRRR_

Jayfeather: Eek! What?

Mousewhisker: I decided to change my costume. I'm a pirrrrrrrrrrate now! This is going to be so fun!

Jayfeather: Wait, why did you decide to come to Windclan? _It's not like their actually going to be scary._

Mousewhisker: I figured we'd save them for when it's darker. There are some scary shadows in Shadowclan that only come out after dark! That's how they got their name, you know.

Jayfeather: *headtree*

A nut falls off the tree…

* * *

*Meanwhile…*

*Bumblestripe and Blossomfall have snuck off*

Bumblestripe: I can't believe that happened…

Blossomfall: Me neither. Wow…

*Flashback*

Millie: Ready to get dressed up? *shows costumes*

Briarlight: Mom, you know I don't really-

Millie: It's ok Briarlight, you deserve it! Come, let's try the carriage out in the forest!

Briarlight: Ok…

*Later…*

*Millie and Briarlight are in a carriage being pulled by a real horse*

Millie: SURPRISE! I got you a real horse! Bumblestripe and Blossomfall will drive it for you!

*All of a sudden, the horse starts running, causing the carriage to take off.*

Millie: AAHHHH!

Briarlight: _This is amazing! Finally, she does something right!_

*The carriage hits a tree, causing them to go flying*

Millie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

*At that moment, in the forest*

Blossomfall: Have we devised the plan to escape the horse costumes?

Bumblestripe: Oh yeah, the plan? Sorry, I was just thinking of the many ironies of life. Like how all our names start with the letter B-

Far off sound: _Noooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Blossomfall: What was tha-?

*Briarlight comes crashing into Blossomfall*

Briarlight: Wow, that's the most fun I've had in ages!

Blossomfall: Oww…

(Hazeltail: Someone understands my pain… literally…)

*Millie comes running in… to see that Blossomfall has broken Briarlight's fall*

Millie: Blossomfall… you… you… you SAVED HER!

Blossomfall: Owww…

Millie: Tha-thank you so much… I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you…

Blossomfall: *pain forgotten* Really, Mom? You… mean it?

Millie: Of course! *cathug*

*Hunting patrol is watching*

Patrol: Aww…

Millie: Now, it's almost time for Halloween… I-I… I hope you have fun trick-or-treating… you really deserve to have more fun… I can stay behind and help Briarlight with her carriage.

Blossomfall: *New best moment of life*

Millie: Oh, and Bumblestripe?

Bumblestripe: Yeah?

Millie: You're in charge of watching over Blossomfall. Don't let anything happen to my little sweetie! You will go along with her wherever she goes tonight. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her! Anyways, goodbye! Come Briarlight, let's go fix you a costume! *love*

*back to normal time*

Blossomfall: So… what do you want to do?

Bumblestripe: Trick-or-treat?

…

*both burst out laughing*

* * *

*Last week*

Cherrykit: Jayfeather, I'm ready to tell you my secret now.

Jayfeather: What is it?

Cherrykit: … I see dead cats.

Jayfeather: So do, like, half the cats here. Join the club.

Cherrykit: Cool! A club! *Runs off*

Jayfeather: Next…

*Brambleclaw walks in*

Brambleclaw: Jayfeather, I think it's time I told you my secret…

Jayfeather: _I'm starting to get deja-vu now…_

* * *

*Present time, Shadowclan territory*

*Everyone is spooked*

Lionblaze: Now now… don't be scared…

*Holly jumps out from behind a bush*

Holly: BOOOOOOOOOOO!

All: AHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Holly: Ah, I scared you gooood! Name's Holly.

Lionblaze: Oh, you're Holly. I've heard of you…

Holly: Yeah, I came here not too long ago. Didn't feel like trick-or-treating much, so I volunteered for forest hiding duty #17.

Lionblaze: #17?... *gulp*

Holly: Nice to meet you! Say, do I know you from somewhere? I lost my memories when I hit my head hard… I think it might have been a rock, in a tunnel somewhere…

Lionblaze: Hmm… *surveys black pelt and green eyes* Sorry, not ringing a bell!

Holly: Oh well. Anyways, goodbye! *runs into shadows*

Dovewing: *Still scared to death*

Tigerheart: *Saw that coming*

Toadstep: *Has fallen in love*

* * *

*Meanwhile…*

*Tigerstar poofs into Thunderclan camp to find himself completely visable*

Tigerstar: *Tries to hide, before noticing everyone has already seen him.*

*All of a sudden…*

*Everyone starts 'clapping'*

Firestar: Wow, what a great costume, Brambleclaw! Those appearing effects are great! _Much better than the explosions that almost blew up the camp…_

Tigerstar: Eh…?... Oh, yeah! Yeah! Brambleclaw… hehe… me!

Firestar: Why don't you eat some pray and then go out into the forest and walk all around are territory and find the best place to hide? You know, the cats could start showing up any moment now. You'll need to know the territory well to be able to surprise them!

Tigerstar: O_O

Tigerstar: I mean… of course! *Hastily runs off, smirking*

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Jayfeather: *headtree*

A nut falls off the tree…

A squirrel runs to get that nut, hungry for the winter….

The squirrel causes a leaf to fall off the tree, which falls into a stream…

The leaf disrupts some small fish, causing one to swim farther downstream…

The frantic fish swimming alerts a bigger fish, which leaps out of the water to eat it…

The bigger fish is seen by a hawk, who swoops down to catch it…

The hawk distracts a badger nearby, who is startled by the sudden sound…

The scarred badger causes a few rocks to tumble down a hill…

The rocks disturb a fox's den, causing one to rush out into the open…

The fox spooks a rabbit, who makes a run for it…

The rabbit hits a log, sending it tumbling down another hill…

The log gains more and more speed…

The log crashes into a giant boulder at the top of a cliff…

* * *

*At this moment*

Tigerstar: Those foolish Thunderclan cats… Ha! They have no idea what they jus-

*Tigerstar is crushed by a boulder and disappears back into the Dark Forest*

Tigerstar: Owww…

* * *

*Starclan*

Bluestar: (That worked out so much better than I thought it would.)

Yellowfang: (I was surprised myself.)

* * *

*Thunderclan*

*Firestar is handing out prey to a few young cats who made it to camp*

Firestar: *grumble*

Lionblaze: FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR

Firestar: Yeah?

Lionblaze: We got too scared at Shadowclan. We're heading out to Riverclan now. Peace!

Firestar: How did you, of all people, get scared?

Lionblaze: Well…

*Flashback*

Lionblaze: (To scared Thunderclan cats) It's ok, we're almost to their camp…

*Blackstar comes up behind them…*

*End*

Firestar: So…?

Lionblaze: Oh, no, Blackstar didn't scare it… it was this weird noise… like a 'Hoot' or something. *shudder*

Firestar: …

Lionblaze: …

Firestar: Well, bye.

*Mistystar walks into camp*

Mistystar: Hey Firestar! I got bored of handing out fish and thought I would pay you a visit. You're costume is wonderful!

Firestar: Thanks Mistystar! *happiness*

Spottedleaf: (To Sandstorm) Evil plotting time?

* * *

*Windclan*

Jayfeather: _I can't believe we made it to their camp_

Onestar: CONGRAGULATIONS! YOU ARE THE FIRST TWO HERE, SO YOU WIN…

*Flashback*

A rabbit runs into a log…

The rabbit hits its head and becomes confused…

The confused rabbit wanders into Windclan territory…

A Windclan warrior sees the confused rabbit…

*End random flashback*

Onestar: A MOUSE!

Mousewhisker: Nah, I don't like mice.

Jayfeather: _Help me, I'm drowning in irony._

* * *

*Shadowclan*

Blackstar: Aren't you two a little young to go trick-or-treating? You're just kits…

Cherrykit: No, I'm dressing up as Cherrypaw for Halloween!

Molekit: And I'm Molepaw!

Blackstar: … Ok. What do you want?

Cherrykit: *Nod*

Molekit: *Shake head*

Cherrykit: *Shake head*

Molekit: *Nod*

Cherrykit: *Nod*

Molekit: We will take a mouse.

Blackstar: Mmmk. Ping-pong?

Cherrykit: *shrug* I could probably use the practice. I am the fourth, after all!

* * *

*Halloween continues on almost all night, and everyone has a lot of fun*

END HALLOWEEN.

But wait…

What's this?

It's an…

EPILOUGE!

COMING SOON TO COMPUTERS NEAR YOU!

* * *

**Who else loves The Sixth Sense? That was, by far, my favorite scene to write. ;)**


	6. Chapter -4

**The final part to this story... I had so much fun writing it! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It really does give me the motivation to keep writing.**

*An emergency gathering has been called the next day!*

Onestar: I know this is a very hard issue, but we have come to a decision…

Blackstar: To…

All: *wait*

Blackstar: Never, ever listen to any of Firestar's ideas again.

All: *nod*

Firestar: _This is so unfair_

*All the young cats are gone from the gathering… having eaten _way _to much prey the previous night. Back at camp, it might take a whole day for most of them to recover. Leaving, of course, the older cats in charge of cleaning and hunting*

Onestar: The meeting is over. Back to camp!

Firestar: _They never even gave me a chance to bring up my next cool idea… Thanksgiving!_

BAWK!

* * *

Mistystar opens her sleepy eyes to the bright light of a new day above her. The grass smells wet with dew and she can hear the river running near-by. A few of the cats who had woken up earlier had already taken to the water to try to catch an early morning fish or to splash around for fun. There was a light, crisp wind that meant snow-fall would be coming soon, yet the day was still warm and everyone was out enjoying it.

Mistystar let out a yawn, thinking about the strangest dream she had just woken up from. Everyone was dressing up in costumes and running through the territories… what had that been about? She figured that she just must have eaten some bad prey last night. But to be safe, she would talk to Willowshine… what if it was a strange prophecy?

Forgetting the dream, Mistystar rose to her paws, ready to begin the day. Shaking herself of the morning dew, she left her den and stepped into the sunlight. She walked straight over to the medicine cats den and saw Willowshine. Willowshine saw her too and walked over to her.

"Willowshine, I had the strangest dream last night. Everyone was dressed up in costumes and were walking around the territories… what do you think that means?"

After a short moment…

Willowshine: What are you talking about, Mistystar? That did happen. We had Halloween two sun-rises ago, remember?

Mistystar: Oh yeah, now I remember. I must have forgotten… I thought it was just all a dream.

Willowshine: Oh Mistystar. _Getting old, eh?_

Mothwing: Ping-pong?

Mistystar: Nah, I have work to do.

Willowshine: Loser sorts the herbs?

Mothwing: You're on.

Mistystar: Have fun you two!...

Mistystar: *Runs off to see Firestar*


End file.
